A Simple Misunderstanding
by Maho-chan
Summary: A bargain with Tsukasa’s father, a fashionable party, a motorcycle and a red dress cause a serious misunderstanding between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. How will they resolve it? [Revised and UPDATED with Epilogue]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. This fanfiction is rated M for innuendo and later scenes of romance. It is set after vol. 36 of the manga, and there is a small spoiler alert regarding Shigeru in this chapter. Please enjoy and review:)  
_

_(9/30/06) Chapter 1 re-edited and revised. _

**

* * *

A Simple Misunderstanding  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_It all began with a phone call._

"Tsukushi, could you come to Tsukasa's house at 5:00 tonight?" The message had been from Shizuka and Tsukushi had been so surprised to hear it.

Tsukushi had called back several times, hoping to find out why Shizuka had returned and requested to meet her at Tsukasa's home, but to no avail. Resigned to having faith in the friend that she admired so, Tsukushi did as she was asked and appeared at the mansion right on time. After a seemingly endless search through the mansion which was partly due to the confusion of Tsukasa's many servants, Tsukushi finally found Shizuka sitting with Tsukasa and drinking tea.

They made a very mismatched pair, sitting in the gothic style dining room that was adjacent to the wing of the house that Tsukasa usually occupied. Tsukasa wore jeans and a T-shirt and Shizuka looked immaculate in a peach colored suit. Tsukushi watched from the doorway, wondering why she had been summoned in the first place. The cryptic message from Shizuka had her feeling bewildered.

Watching them, Tsukushi noticed that the conversation they were having did not seem to be going well. Shizuka seemed unconcerned that Tsukasa was talking heatedly, his expression hinting at impending doom.

Why in the world was he so upset?

Perplexed, Tsukushi coughed loudly, hoping to get their attention and end her suspense.

Tsukasa looked over suddenly, his expression growing darker. Shizuka waved Tsukushi over to the table, motioning for her to sit next to Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa." Shizuka began in a calming voice. "As I was saying before, you must dress well for this event tonight. Don't worry; I've prepared an outfit for Tsukushi. Every thing will be fine." Shizuka paused to smile reassuringly at Tsukushi.

Tsukushi smiled back, feeling more than a little confused.

What was going on?

Watching their exchange, Tsukasa glowered and muttered something under his breath about his stupid father. Shizuka looked back at him and continued, unaffected by his attitude. "You will ride it? It is important that you make an entrance."

Tsukushi glanced at Tsukasa, wondering what in the world "it" was.

He nodded back, grimly.

Tsukushi listened as Shizuka discussed more details, such as the time, the place, dinner, and who would be there. The subject of "it" came up again, and Tsukasa looked like he was about to explode. It seemed as though Shizuka had been speaking for another 10 minutes before Tsukasa slammed his hands on the table and interrupted her.

"I understand." Tsukasa said icily, leveling Shizuka with his strongest glare. "I said I would do it. I can't believe my father actually called you and put you up to this."

Startled at the mention of Tsukasa's father, Tsukushi finally mustered up the courage to ask all the questions that had been on her mind since finding them together.

"What are you both talking about? Why did I have to come here? What is 'it'? And what does any of this have to do with Domyoji's father?"

Shocked, Tsukushi turned to Tsukasa. "ARE YOU GOING TO NEW YORK AGAIN?" She cried, suddenly upset. "Is that what this is? You just came back and now you are leaving again, aren't you? You asked me to come here so that we could spend a goodbye night together, didn't you? Pervert!"

Completely and utterly horrified, Tsukushi asked in a strange voice "Why is Shizuka here?"

And then jumping to conclusions even further, Tsukushi suddenly roared

"Are you now engaged to Shizuka? What is with your family? First Shigeru, and now Shizuka? Is that what this is? DOMYOJI!"

Her tirade was halted by Tsukasa's hand placed firmly on her mouth.

"IDIOT." Tsukasa said, feeling exasperated and most certainly at the end of his rope with the whole situation. "Listen to me. I am not going to New York. I am not engaged to Shizuka. I am not engaged to ANYONE. It makes no sense. Think about it." Pausing for a moment and rethinking what Tsukushi had said, he blurted out "And I am not a PERVERT!"

Tsukushi moved her mouth against his fingers, her expression wary. Tsukasa turned to Shizuka, and commanded angrily. "This is all your fault. Explain this to her."

"Tsukushi," Shizuka began carefully, hoping to calm both of her friends down. "Tsukasa's father has an influential business contact that is having a party tonight for his daughter's debut into society. This contact has been a target of the Domyoji Corporation for a long time and is one that the Domyoji corporation hopes will become an ally and help them increase their assets. Tsukushi, as you already know, in high society appearance is very important."

"Children play an important role in acting as evidence of the status of the parents. Tsukasa's father called me because he had already asked Tsukasa to go to this party as a representative of the Domyoji family and he wanted to make sure that certain preparations were made."

Tsukasa grumbled under his breath again, this time about interfering parents and using children as prawns.

Tsukushi pulled Tsukasa's hand away from her mouth and said "You mean _pawns_ not prawns." Tsukasa glared at her in reply as Shizuka continued on.

"The reason I was asked to help make the preparations for this party is because the daughter is _very_ appearance conscious. She loves beauty, novelty and fashion. She enjoys being surrounded by such things. She has also been known to persuade her father to act upon whatever catches her interest. It is Tsukasa's father's hope that the daughter will think that Tsukasa is cool and based on that assessment, will recommend the Domyoji Corporation to her father."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Tsukushi asked, still feeling very confused. If it was just about Tsukasa being seen as cool, well, they really didn't need her, did they? Tsukasa would have no problem doing that on his own.

Shizuka smiled and said in reply "Tsukushi, you have been asked to come here because one mark of status for a young person in high society is a romantic relationship."

Noting the blush that appeared on both Tsukasa and Tsukushi's faces at the words 'romantic relationship', Shizuka continued, "Tsukasa's father is aware of your relationship and understands that he can't force Tsukasa to bring anyone else as a date. Therefore, his father has requested that you also attend the party. He has asked me to prepare clothes for you to wear and to help you navigate the party tonight. Please don't worry, both myself and Rui will also be attending and with Tsukasa will be your support."

Shizuka took a long, slow drink of her tea as Tsukushi processed what had been said.

* * *

_AN: From here on, Shizuka and Rui's characterizations will be based upon their characterizations in the Hana Yori Dango J-drama. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. This story is rated M and is set after vol. 36 of the manga._

_AN (10/02/06): Chapter 2 re-edited and revised.  
_

_

* * *

_**A Simple Misunderstanding  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Of course, Tsukushi had given her consent. She was practically defenseless against the persuasion of Shizuka who she admired so much and hoped to be like someday.

Tsukushi gazed into the mirror as Shizuka wound her long brown hair into an intricate style that left her looking less and less like herself and more like a model she had seen on the cover of a fashion magazine.

With her face masked in make up and her hair done, Tsukushi realized that she looked older, and surprisingly, haughtier.

Tsukushi also noted, with an unexpected sense of satisfaction, that she actually looked _cool._

Shizuka applied the last touches of Tsukushi's lipstick with a small, fine brush. Tsukushi suppressed a giggle. The strokes felt both ticklish and nice to her at the same time. Shizuka nodded to herself with satisfaction when she was finally finished. Walking over to the closet, Shizuka pulled out an evening gown in a color Tsukushi would never have considered for herself. Holding it up, Shizuka nodded to herself again. "This will be perfect." Tsukushi stood and opened her mouth to protest.

"Shizuka, I…I can't wear _that_!" Tsukushi stammered, looking at the crimson sheath of cloth as though it might bite her. "It's too…I would look…no, it has to be another dress!" Backing up slightly, Tsukushi stumbled on something and fell backwards, landing on her bottom. Staring up at Shizuka who still held the dress, Tsukushi said nervously. "I can't wear it. I can't."

"Tsukushi." Shizuka began soothingly, first placing the gown on the bed then moving to crouch down in front of her. "I chose it especially for you because I thought you would look very pretty wearing it. Why do you think you can't wear it?"

Tsukushi blushed, unsure of how to explain.

Reaching her hand out to help Tsukushi stand, Shizuka continued, "The dress is perfect for you. You will have everyone at the party eating out of your hand, so to speak."

Finally finding the courage to speak, Tsukushi said in a confused voice "Eating out of my hand?" Tsukushi looked at the dress and thought about those strange words.

"Are there going to be animals there?" Tsukushi finally asked, having no idea what Shizuka was talking about.

Shizuka's soft laughter rang throughout the room.

"Tsukushi, it's an _expression. _I meant that by wearing this dress you will impress everyone and they will all want to meet you."

Tsukushi moved forward and fingered the soft material of the gown, contemplating the possibilities.

_Desirable._

_Beautiful._

_Cool._

A chance to be something she normally felt she was not.

Could she do this? Should she?

Tsukushi recalled words that occasionally still haunted her.

_"No matter how you act, you've got no chance with the F4. They're in a different league than you!"_

_"How did that poor unattractive girl ever get Domyoji-sama to be interested in her? She must have tricked him somehow."_

_"You are really his girlfriend? You look so plain."  
_

Tsukushi sometimes thought about those words spoken long ago and every time she did, she felt a little twinge of pain. Even though Tsukasa always looked at her as though he cherished her even when she looked her worst, Tsukushi still remembered and _wondered._

She knew Tsukasa thought of her as "cute". But did he think she was beautiful?

She _was_ poor. And she wasn't born beautiful like Shizuka. Maybe those people had been right. Maybe she wasn't equal to Tsukasa when it came to this.

A few more silent moments passed, various emotions clouding Tsukushi's expression. The idea that Tsukasa might not think she was beautiful and that they might not be equals made Tsukushi feel uneasy. Narrowing her eyes at the dress, Tsukushi thought "I can't believe I care so much about what that idiot thinks of me. But if he didn't think I was beautiful...if he was somehow secretly disappointed in me..." Tsukushi blinked, suddenly feeling upset.

Noticing this, Shizuka came up behind Tsukushi, clasped her shoulders and turned her around. Shizuka said in an understanding tone of voice, "As a fellow girl, I think I know what you are thinking. Trust me, he and everyone else be impressed."

Still distracted, Tsukushi nodded. She had promised to attend this party and play the role of Tsukasa's cool and fashionable girlfriend. She had no idea if Tsukasa thought she was beautiful, and if he didn't, wearing this dress might change his view of her. And Shizuka had taken the time to prepare her hair and choose her outfit. Surely it would be rude to let all that work go to waste. Tsukushi gathered her determination, reached out her hand and picked up the gown then moved towards the bathroom to put it on. Shizuka said to Tsukushi's retreating form, "I'll be getting ready in the next room, just call me if you need anything."

The tiles were cold under Tsukushi's bare feet as she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Contemplating the dress, she felt panicked again. Even though she wanted to help them with the party and prove something to Tsukasa, there was no denying that the outfit was incredibly provocative. Maybe she could wear something different and get the same effect. Reaching for the doorknob, Tsukushi suddenly remembered Shizuka's expectant face. She stopped and pulled her hand back, letting out a sigh. She had already indicated that she would wear this outfit and she knew there was no getting out of it now.

Gently placing the dress on the counter, Tsukushi took a long look at herself in the mirror and contemplated what she was going to do tonight.

She would be playing an important role that would make something happen in Tsukasa's favor, Tsukushi mused as she removed her clothes and unzipped the soft gown. She slipped the silky cloth over her hips and fixed the straps over her shoulders. Even though she felt nervous, she could think of it like playing a part, like being an actress. Everyone knew that she was still the same "weed" underneath the make up and glamorous clothes. Nothing would change that.

And then there was the matter of finding out if Tsukasa would look at her differently after this. She wanted to know, was she attractive to him? She wanted him to think that she was beautiful and tonight might help him to see her as such. Tsukushi wondered how Tsukasa would look when he saw her tonight. She would no longer be the poor, plain _girl_, but instead the woman that she had always secretly hoped to become. Even if she couldn't be this beautiful all the time, just once she wanted to see a change in his view of her. For once she wanted him to see _her_ in a way that she never thought he did, what with their incessant arguing and teasing back and forth. She wanted him to take her seriously, as his girlfriend and as a woman.

Tsukushi thought about how she would act tonight. She would be cool and collected like Tsubaki, and show a little of her intensity with confidence. Tsubaki always commanded respect wherever she went and Tsukushi remembered how Tsukasa had raved on and on about how beautiful his sister was when she had first met him. Tsukushi thought she would also be regal like Shizuka. There was no doubt that the F4 thought of Shizuka as exceptional. And that included Tsukasa. Thinking about other high society girls that she had met, Tsukushi added calm and just a little bit aloof to her mental list.

It might not work, the whole plan might fail. And Tsukasa might laugh at me for wearing this and nothing will change, Tsukushi thought. Squaring her shoulders, Tsukushi reminded herself that she could at least try. Nothing was gained without trying. Exciting the bathroom, she then slipped on her shoes, smiling slightly when Shizuka told her how beautiful she looked.

_It's a just a role. It isn't __real. But it's something I have to do. I have to know._

Keeping her goals foremost in her mind, Tsukushi straightened, walked out of the room and prepared to descend the stairs to the foyer.

* * *

_AN: The first quote is from vol. 2 of the manga, when Tsukushi is confronted by her classmates and they show her the magazine article about Shizuka._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. Rated M to be safe. Please enjoy and review!_

_AN (10/02/06): Chapter 3 revised and re-edited. _

_

* * *

_**A Simple Misunderstanding**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

For the tenth time that night, Tsukasa cursed his father in his mind. Looking back into the mirror to make sure that everything was in order, he contemplated his outfit.

Silky tailored red button down shirt, thin black necktie, black pants and shoes. Reaching out to his valet to take the long black jacket that completed the outfit and allowing the valet to help him put it on, Tsukasa noted that the whole ensemble made him look taller. Running nervous fingers through his hair, he took the keys that the valet held out, looking at them mutinously.

He didn't want to go. These parties were always so _boring_. There would a lot of fake conversations tonight, posturing, veiled comparisons and insults being the normal fare.

Remembering the confused look on Tsukushi's face as Shizuka led her away to get ready, Tsukasa felt even more irritated. He _hated _putting Tsukushi in these kinds of situations. It was one thing for him to meet the vultures of their world head on; it was another to bring the person he treasured the most in range of their claws.

Striding out the door and down the stairs to the foyer, he paced the smooth floors while he waited, running through scenarios and how he might handle them. If there was one thing a "Domyoji" knew how to do, it was anticipating and outsmarting an enemy. Lost in his thoughts, Tsukasa didn't notice Rui's presence until he crashed headlong into his body.

"Rui!" Tsukasa exclaimed, feeling both startled and annoyed. "What are you doing?"

Rui stared at Tsukasa calmly, then smiled mysteriously and proceeded to inspect his own outfit, tugging on his shirt cuffs slowly and meticulously.

Observing Rui's light gray snakeskin patterned suit and the somewhat ostentatious white shirt cuffs he was now straightening, Tsukasa had to ask.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

No answer. Rui examined his fingernails, and then stared down at his shoes.

Incensed at Rui's lack of response, Tsukasa growled

"Rui!"

"I'm waiting for Shizuka and Makino." Rui said simply, offering no other information and instead beginning to whistle and inspect the large bouquet of flowers in the center of the foyer. Sniffing one, Rui sneezed a little then laughed with amusement.

Doing his best to resist the urge to take out his frustrations on his best friend, Tsukasa continued pacing and running through scenarios in his mind.

Minutes later, there was the sound of a door opening and closing, and instinctually Tsukasa looked around in anticipation.

_Click, Click, Click._

The clatter of high heels against the marble of the stairs was the only sound as Shizuka descended, clothed in a purely white backless dress lined at the high collar and hem with downy feathers. Smiling softly, she patted Tsukasa on the shoulder then made her way over to Rui who was now examining the lock on the front door with interest. Giving Rui a kiss on the cheek and smiling at the slow grin that spread over his face in response, Shizuka turned back to Tsukasa and gracefully pointed at the stairs.

_Click, Click, Click._

Another set of heels resounded against marble as a vision of red slowly blazed down the steps.

Tsukasa's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.

The dress was purely crimson with a very simple but daringly low neckline. It clung to her body, exposing her form to him and to his chagrin, everyone else in the room. As she carefully came down the steps, he saw her legs emerge from the dress through high slits on the side. A flash of black was visible on one leg. Tsukasa noted that it was a garter made of ribbons.

Was this really his Tsukushi, this woman in stiletto heels, coming towards him in a dress that heightened every curve? She was wearing ribbons high on her legs, for goodness sake, and in other places too, black ribbons adorning her hair and in place of a necklace, tied in a bow at her neck.

Tsukasa burned, the vision of that same garter momentarily blinding him again as she came towards him. Over stimulated, all his carefully thought up plans left him as he overloaded with desire for her. He blankly stared as she stopped before him, and held her hand out to him.

"I'm ready to go." Tsukushi said quietly. Tsukasa wanted to pull her into his arms and haul her up the staircase and into his room.

She was so beautiful, he wanted to brag and show people. She was so desirable; he wanted to hide her away lest some other man see her. She was different and that kind of unnerved him.

The stresses of the whole night culminated in a strange feeling of overwhelm and it was the last of these conflicting emotions that Tsukasa's mind attached onto.

Tsukasa had always thought Tsukushi was beautiful and adored how natural her beauty was. He loved how she wasn't one to play games, or use her beauty to try to manipulate and confuse him.

But in the course of the last two hours, she had done something to herself and Tsukasa realized at that moment he didn't know how to speak to her or even what he might say to her.

She now looked too much like Shizuka. She looked older and poised like Nee-chan. But it didn't seem right. Tsukushi was neither Shizuka nor Nee-chan, Tsukasa thought, feeling upset. He didn't want her to be Shizuka or Nee-chan. He wanted her to be herself.

One thing was very certain to Tsukasa, as Tsukushi looked up at him expectantly through eyes rimmed in kohl, her red lips parting to say his name, and her expression seeming cold instead of warm and inviting as usual.

Tonight, Tsukushi wasn't being herself.

Tsukasa suddenly felt betrayed.

She was being _different_.

She was being _artificial._

Fear and anger as well as wariness crept in.

He _hated _artifice.

* * *

_  
AN: Rui's outfit is based upon a suit that is worn by one of the characters in the movie "Oceans 11". Rui is so calm; I thought it would be fun to dress him up in something really flashy for contrast with his personality. I had fun writing him this time, in the past I had trouble writing his character until I read an article where Oguri Shun, the actor who plays Rui in the Japanese dramatization of Hana Yori Dango, talks about how he asked Kamio-sensei how he should act as Rui. Kamio-sensei said to him that Rui was a character who followed his emotions. After reading this, I finally understood! I hope to write a story with Rui as a main character someday, I think it would be fun!_

_Also, in the past Kamio-sensei drew a color illustration that shows Tsukasa wearing an outfit that is similar to the outfit I've described him wearing in this story. You can find the illustration on the second page of the Flower Boys x Fighting Girls Character Book. I was surprised and happy when I noticed the coincidence. :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. Please enjoy and review!_

_AN (10/02/06): Re-edited and revised chapter 4. _

* * *

**A Simple Misunderstanding**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Things were not going well and Tsukushi could not figure out why.

She had acted exactly as she had planned to and had expected Tsukasa to be surprised but also pleased. Instead he was staring at her stonily and barely breathing.

Concerned, Tsukushi said his name, reaching her hand out to him.

"Domyoji." She smiled at him, hoping to melt his expression.

He didn't take her hand and instead continued to stare at her face coldly. He seemed almost pained.

Suddenly Tsukasa turned on his heel and marched out the front door and into the darkness outside.

"Domyoji?"

Tsukushi stared after him in shock, her hand still outstretched. She paused for several moments, feeling confused and unsure of what to do or where to go next. Looking back towards the stairs, Tsukushi noted in her mind that everything had gone well. She hadn't tripped, she hadn't broken her act, she'd even smiled and spoken with poise, although it was very hard not to succumb to the tension of acting in that way. Looking at Shizuka for reassurance, Tsukushi realized she was still holding out her hand. Dropping it to her side and realizing the silliness of her position, she laughed nervously and said to Shizuka and Rui.

"I guess we should go!" Tsukushi spoke with false enthusiasm, awkwardly waving her arms and motioning towards the door. Shizuka smiled at her sympathetically and poked Rui in the side. Rui nodded then said in an even tone "You look very nice today."

"Thanks!" Tsukushi said, feeling her stomach drop. Tsukasa had looked so odd just then. And he hadn't answered her when she spoke to him.

Taking a deep breath, Tsukushi re-examined what had happened. Tsukasa had looked strange but that didn't necessarily mean anything bad. Maybe he was just shocked by her appearance. He was probably waiting for her outside, ready to tease her like he always did.

Everything would be all right, Tsukushi thought. Tsukasa was always being strange. Maybe he was hungry and that was why he didn't speak. That had to be it, he was most likely mad because he wanted dinner. Tsukushi suppressed the feeling that something was wrong and instead convinced herself that there had to be good explanation for Tsukasa's behavior. Willing to try again and give him the benefit of the doubt, Tsukushi moved forward to accept her black shawl and purse from the maid that waited by the door. Arranging the shawl around her shoulders, Tsukushi quickly stepped out the door.

The night air was cool and Tsukushi shivered a little. Barely warmed by her thin clothes, Tsukushi blinked as her eyes adjusted to dimness of the courtyard.

The gravel crunched beneath her shoes as Tsukushi walked towards where Tsukasa was waiting. Barely glancing at him, Tsukushi was mesmerized by what was next to him instead. 

Long, sleek and black, it glimmered in the courtyard lights.

"Is that a motorcycle?" She asked, looking to Tsukasa for confirmation. He nodded, looking away from her into the darkness. Tsukushi reached out her hand to stroke the smooth metal, taking a few tentative steps forward. Unused to walking in such high heels, Tsukushi let out a little cry as her shoes caught on the small rocks beneath her and she began to tumble forward.

"Tsukushi!" Shizuka cried out in alarm as Tsukushi fell.

But suddenly Tsukushi found herself being pulled upwards by the waist as a pair of warm arms encircled her. As Tsukasa helped her regain her balance and held her against him so that she wouldn't fall again, Tsukushi felt his hard chest against her back. Turning her head to look up at him, Tsukushi tried to hold his gaze.

Tsukasa looked away from her again and muttered "Be more careful, you idiot…you'll hurt yourself."

Tsukushi blushed and nodded. Encircled within his arms, Tsukushi felt a twinge that she couldn't quite place. He felt so warm. And even though they usually didn't hold each other in public, at this moment it felt very comforting instead of strange. Leaning into Tsukasa, Tsukushi allowed herself to enjoy their closeness. This was much better in comparison to the tension and worry she had felt only moments ago. Tsukushi pointed to the motorcycle and said in a quiet voice "I can't believe you are going to ride this motorcycle."

"Not just me, you and me." Tsukasa replied. As he spoke his lips brushed her sensitive ear and Tsukushi shivered and turned her head to look at him again.

As Tsukushi caught Tsukasa's gaze, this time he didn't look away. As they stared at each other a flurry of thoughts and realizations barraged Tsukushi's mind. The feel of him against her back and rumble of his voice in her ear had become very distracting. The twinge that she had felt before was now a slow recognizable heat spreading all over her body. Shizuka, Rui and the rest of the staff that had come to wait upon them were staring at Tsukasa holding her in this compromising position. And they were going to ride a motorcycle in a few moments. He was going to drive. She was going to…

She was going to have to swing her leg over the thing and…straddle it.

In a flimsy dress that had huge slits on the sides.

With her legs pressed against Tsukasa's legs and her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close as they sped off into the night.

Suddenly feeling panicked, Tsukushi pushed away from Tsukasa and moved a few steps away from him. Tsukushi nervously fiddled with the clasp on her purse. Maybe she could distract him from his plan to ride the motorcycle. Maybe they could take the car. Maybe he was joking.

"Domyoji, do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?" Tsukushi asked, not wanting to believe that they were really going to ride it.

"Of course." Tsukasa stated matter-of-factly. "This is my motorcycle. I ride it all the time."

"Oh? And why have I never seen you ride it before?"

Maybe she could distract him by fighting, Tsukushi thought. Raising her voice louder, she stepped even further away from him and said in a loud voice

"I think you are joking. You don't really know how to ride a motorcycle." Tsukushi laughed then, not noticing how Tsukasa's expression darkened.

"Makino." Tsukasa growled "I know how to ride a motorcycle."

"Well, why should I believe you?" Tsukushi said, looking down at her dress and absently dusting it off, noting how it shimmered a little in the dim light. "You've never shown the motorcycle to me before."

This had to work, Tsukushi thought to herself as she adjusted her shawl. There was no way she was getting on that thing.

Tsukasa glared at Tsukushi, feeling very cross with her behavior. He had finally begun to relax after practically saving her from a head injury a few moments ago. He had felt like things were back to normal when he allowed himself to hold her for a few moments, only to have her turn around and coolly mock him about his abilities.

She was taunting _him_!

Feeling affronted, Tsukasa placed his hands on Tsukushi's arms and pulled her towards him. Annoyance reigned supreme as Tsukasa ignored the pleasurable sensation of touching her soft skin and squashed the urge to kiss her.

"Makino." Tsukasa growled her name and leveled her with an angry look, not caring that she stared back with an expression of alarm. He couldn't believe how different she was acting.

Just when Tsukasa had thought things might be getting better, might be getting back to normal, Tsukushi had taunted him. And she had spoken in a haughty tone of voice as she primped and adjusted her skimpy dress! Where was his "no brand" girlfriend tonight, the one who always spoke sincerely and never played meaningless games? She wasn't teasing and joking, she was outwardly insulting him.

And Tsukasa had had enough.

'Let's just get through this stupid night.' Tsukasa thought to himself, losing interest in rising to the challenge of defending himself against her words.

Wanting his cute, funny girlfriend back in exchange for the vexing temptress before him, Tsukasa took the black helmet from the handrails of the bike and thrust it towards Tsukushi.

"I never showed it to you before, because it is dangerous to ride motorcycles and I didn't want you go to get hurt! But since you don't believe me, I'll show you. Get on, we are leaving."

Ignoring the unsettled expression on Tsukushi's face, Tsukasa swung his leg over the seat and then motioned for her to put the helmet on. Turning to Shizuka and Rui, he barked "We will meet you there." Realizing that Tsukushi hadn't moved, Tsukasa turned back to her with his meanest glare.

"Get on." He bit out. Tsukushi looked startled then scrambled to put on the helmet.

Angry at her, angry at himself, Tsukasa revved up the accelerator. He felt her legs press against him as she settled herself into the seat and threw her arms around his waist. Her fingers grabbed onto his jacket and he felt her tremble a little as he kicked off the stand and sped off.

Tsukasa heard Tsukushi let out a cry of surprise as he accelerated faster and took the curve of his driveway with a smooth, sinuous turn.

And then he was speeding out into the darkness of the street, the engine purring underneath them, her body pressed against the length of his.

* * *

_AN: In reality, for safety reasons, Tsukasa should be wearing a motorcycle helmet when he rides the motorcycle. For some reason it doesn't seem to work into the image in my mind, so I have left it out. Also, the motorcycle helmet would probably ruin Tsukushi's intricate hair style, but in the story it has no effect. _

_So let's say that because this is fiction, Tsukasa is completely safe without his helmet and Tsukushi's hair magically does not get messed up. :)  
_

_PS: Everyone, remember to wear your helmet when riding your motorcycle! Safety first! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard disclaimers apply! Please enjoy and review!_

_AN (10/02/06): Re-edited and revised chapter 5. _

_

* * *

_  
**A Simple Misunderstanding**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"Rui, do you think it's going well?" Shizuka queried, watching Tsukushi from across the room.

"They aren't talking." Rui said softly, busying himself with twirling the tendrils of Shizuka's long hair around his fingertips. Soujiro and Akira whistled in unison, as Tsukushi moved, the hem of her dress parting invitingly.

"I can't believe that is our Makino." Soujiro said, shaking his head and looking over at Tsukasa. "He's not looking so good." Tsukasa glowered from another corner of the room as an overeager boy brought punch to his girlfriend.

"Shizuka, how in the world did you persuade Tsukasa bring Makino?" Akira asked curiously. "This really isn't her scene or his for that matter. And that dress!" Leaning forward, he said conspiratorially. "Any man who gets near Makino is in serious danger tonight." Nodding to himself as he watched Tsukasa level another would be suitor with a menacing look, Akira asked again. "How did you persuade them?"

"Tsukasa had already agreed to come." Shizuka said calmly, as Rui put his arm around her and took a sip of her drink.

"Why?" Soujiro asked as he craned his neck to watch Tsukushi accept yet another glass of punch from some unknowing twit.

"His father told him he wouldn't try to stand in their way if Tsukasa could help him close this deal." Surprised, Soujiro and Akira looked at each other.

"That's unbelievable." Akira said, his eyes wandering over to Tsukushi, who was now talking to the hostess and being introduced to everyone within a 10-foot radius.

"Well there's no doubt, they are both the hit of this party. But Tsukushi seems so different tonight." Soujiro mused, as he watched Tsukushi and Tsukasa resolutely avoiding each other, standing in opposite corners of the room and glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. "And what is up with Tsukasa? He's certainly playing it cool towards Tsukushi. You can practically feel his bad vibes."

Turning to Soujiro, Akira laughed and said "How much do you want to bet that Tsukushi and Tsukasa will be having a busy night tonight?"

"I don't know… Tsukasa seems pretty angry." Soujiro replied, reluctant to take the bait.

Akira grinned knowingly while taking another drink from a passing waiter. "But you know, that's going to bring the tension. It's all about the _tension._" Soujiro also took another drink as he grinned back. "That's true. Tension is very important."

"Makino! I was so jealous tonight!"

"Oh, Domyoji, I only have eyes for you!"

"Your dress is so sexy. I thought I might die."

"Kiss me!"

"OKAY!"

"Smooch!" Breaking into peals of laughter, Soujiro and Akira high-fived over their parody. Still laughing, Soujiro caught the eye of one of the girls at the next table and after beckoning Akira to join him, made his way over to her, leaving Rui and Shizuka alone again.

Still playing with Shizuka's hair, Rui lazily took up the question of Makino's attendance.

"And _how_ did you get Makino to agree to come tonight?"

Shizuka smiled, as she watched Tsukasa staring openly at Tsukushi's petite form.

"The heart of a woman is truly a mysterious and beautiful thing." Shizuka replied, turning to Rui to give him another kiss.

* * *

_AN: I made Shizuka and Rui kiss a lot so far (two kisses). I enjoyed making them do that!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. This chapter is rated M to be safe. There will be romance and some citrus content. Please enjoy and review if you like!_

* * *

Author's notes (6/8/06): Here is the final chapter of A Simple Misunderstanding. Please enjoy!

* * *

**A Simple Misunderstanding**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Tsukasa slammed the front door behind them, and proceeded to shrug off his long black jacket, tossing it on the floor of the foyer. He walked up the stairs to his wing of the house, tension apparent in his shoulders, leaving Tsukushi staring at the coat on the floor in confusion.

'What happened back there?' She wondered, still looking at the black puddle of cloth on the ground. He had been so cold and disdainful tonight, almost like in the beginning when she had first met him and he had placed the red tag upon her existence.

Every time Tsukushi had approached Tsukasa at the party, he had looked at her almost as if he didn't know her. Other boys had approached her, wanting to dance and get her drinks, which seemed to make Tsukasa angrier and colder towards her. Tsukushi had accepted their attentions, not knowing what was expected of her and not understanding what Tsukasa was doing towards her. In the end, she had just clung to Shizuka and Rui, talking to them and trying to ignore Tsukasa and the many boys who wanted to meet her.

Finally the night had ended and Tsukasa had led her with a firm, hard grip on her fingers out to the motorcycle. After making sure she had her helmet on and her arms wrapped around his waist, he had raced back to his home at a speed which had to have been illegal.

Looking up at the staircase, Tsukushi began walking, as she contemplated the situation.

Tsukasa had treated her like an enemy after she had taken so long to prepare for the party. And he was the reason she had agreed to come! Tsukushi thought, clenching her fists. And after he had seen her, he had become a completely different person, instead of laughing and joking; he ignored her and stared at her coldly. At one point during the party, when her dress had ridden up slightly as she crossed her legs, he had looked at her with disgust.

Feeling incredibly upset, Tsukushi marched up the stairs, intent on finding out why Tsukasa had treated her so strangely. The party had been a success. Everyone had agreed that she looked beautiful and she had felt beautiful too. So why had he treated her as though she were so undesirable?

Why was it that when she wore old clothes from discount stores did he look at her with light in his eyes, and then when she finally met his standard, met his match in appearance, did he suddenly lose interest? Was this all just a game to him? Was it some kind of charity towards her?

Feeling indignant and wanting very much to give Tsukasa a piece of her mind, Tsukushi stomped down the hallway looking for him. She had tried so hard. Of course she had wanted to look beautiful. He was always handsome and well dressed, while usually she felt…

Plain.

Looking into the gothic dining room, she found Tsukasa sitting at the head of the table in one of those odd high backed chairs. Angrily striding into the room, Tsukushi closed the door behind her then moved to stand next to him, placing her hands on her hips. Tsukasa stared ahead impassively, not acknowledging her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Tsukushi took a breath and began.

"Domyoji, I don't know what is happening, but I spent a lot of time preparing for your party, and you spent the whole night ignoring me! I had hoped you would be impressed with me tonight, but as you have always said, I am poor, and that probably shows." Feeling betrayed, Tsukushi continued. "If you didn't want me to go, you could have said so."

Unexpectedly, tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm going home."

Turning to go, heart heavy with the idea that he didn't want her, she was surprised when Tsukasa's fingers closed around her wrist, preventing her from leaving. Frustrated, Tsukushi tried to tug her arm away, only to have him pull her back so that she was standing next to him again.

A moment passed that seemed like an eternity, Tsukasa staring ahead, holding Tsukushi's hand with a firm grip.

And then suddenly, Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi towards him and pressed his lips to hers.

Heat unfurled throughout Tsukushi's body as he devoured her, pulling her forward so that she was falling into a sitting position in his lap, his arms around her, cradling and keeping her there. Torn between wanting to argue and wanting to kiss him, she let out a little strangled cry, which turned into passionate moan as he slipped his fingers into one of the slits in her dress, brushing them against her bare leg.

Overwhelmed, Tsukushi kissed him back, forgetting her anger and losing awareness of their surroundings. She was caught up in the insistence of his lips and the sensation of his fingers stroking back and forth against her sensitive skin.

Moments passed, as Tsukasa deepened the kiss and Tsukushi whimpered in pleasure. Suddenly Tsukasa broke away to look Tsukushi squarely in the eye.

"Take these off." Tsukasa muttered, starting to paw at her.

"Stop!" Tsukushi cried, waving his hands away. "What are you doing? Take what off? You are being perverted again! And how dare you kiss me after you acted the way you did tonight!"

Instead of replying, Tsukasa kissed her deeply again, his fingers pressing insistently into the back of her head, his other hand now untying the ribbon at her neck, and then reaching upwards to take the pins and ribbons out of her hair.

Confused, incensed, aroused, and utterly frustrated, Tsukushi pushed against his chest with her fists and simultaneously kissed him back. They broke off again, both breathing heavily, as Tsukasa tossed the handful of ribbons onto the floor and Tsukushi continued to press resistance into his chest.

"And you didn't give me a chance to finish." Blushing furiously, Tsukushi glared at Tsukasa, even as she wanted to pull him close for another kiss.

"So finish." Tsukasa mumbled, now trailing one finger slowly up and down her neck, staring absently at her lips.

"Domyoji." Tsukushi said, trying to be angry but becoming increasingly muddled by the movement of his finger which dipped lower, and lower with every stroke. "DOMYOJI." She said louder, grabbing his head and bringing his eyes in range of hers.

His finger stilled.

Another stare down ensued, in which they both breathed heavily, their bodies pressed against each other. Tsukushi realized that somewhere in the course of their kissing they had changed positions and…

: Oh God:

She was now straddling _him_; and his face was so dangerously close to hers. Blushing, Tsukushi tried to look away, at Tsukasa's forehead, his chin, his hair, anywhere but his eyes. While attempting to gain some sense of control, Tsukushi jumped a little when Tsukasa broke the silence and said calmly.

"I'm really mad at you Makino."

"WHAT?" Tsukushi shouted, as Tsukasa winced at the resulting pain in his ears.

"You are mad at me? I am mad at you, you idiot." Her face flushed and her body betraying her with the awareness of him, Tsukushi did her best to defiantly avoid his gaze. Tsukasa cupped her cheek and applied pressure to bring her face towards his again.

"I hate these ribbons." He said, gesturing with his other hand at the pile of ribbons that he had tossed away from them during their kissing. "I hate this make up." Tsukasa reached into his pocket for a handkerchief, and after dipping it into the pitcher of water that was sitting on the table, began slowly wiping Tsukushi's face.

"Why did you do this Makino?" Tsukasa demanded.

Tsukushi closed her eyes, as he slowly brought the handkerchief against her face and removed Shizuka's handiwork.

She was so confused. She wanted him, she loved him.

And, wait a second, she was mad at him. Mad! Not stirred by his touch, not seduced by his voice and certainly not affected by the hardness of his body against hers.

Mad!

"Domyoji, you asked me to do this, remember? You and Shizuka asked me to." She glared at him, feeling warmth like honey in her limbs and trying desperately to ignore it.

"I didn't ask you to do _this_." He said evenly again, motioning with the handkerchief, then tossing it aside and reaching up to pull more pins out of her hair. "Makino, tell me why."

"You asked me to." Tsukushi said again defensively, as tears welled up unbidden. Her hair fell around her face and she pushed it away in frustration, realizing that he had ruined her hairstyle. It hurt to sit there with her hair in shambles, while he interrogated her.

Rubbing at her eyes furiously, Tsukushi took a deep breath and then tried her best to look composed. "Your father asked you to go to this party, Shizuka called me. You both explained the situation to me and we decided to go together. This is what we were supposed to wear."

"Is that the only reason?" Tsukasa said; his eyes softening as he contemplated her. "Is it?" he asked in a low voice, leaning his head against the back of the chair and sighing, his hands still around her waist.

"Yes. No. You are an idiot!" Tsukushi gripped his collar, and shook him a little, more tears falling. "I did my best to and you...you..." Bursting into furious tears, she sobbed against the back of her hand. "You never notice and even if I looked like a boy you wouldn't care. I didn't want to look like that just once."

Tsukasa frowned. Somewhere in that incoherent jumble, he had managed to pick out a few reasons. They were odd reasons and wanting to resolve the situation, Tsukasa pressed on.

"You think I think you look like a boy." He said, laughing in spite of himself.

He was rewarded with another furious shake to his collar.

"NO! I was saying that if I looked like a boy, you wouldn't care."

"Makino, if you looked like a boy, I would care. Believe me."

"You never notice."

"That you are a boy?" Tsukasa said helpfully, laughing again.

"Domyoji!" Tsukushi grumbled then continued "Most days I look like a..." More heated sobs. "Most of the time and those girls…"

"What girls?" Tsukasa questioned, confused again. "Are you trying to tell me that…" and here his grip on her waist tightened as his eyes lit up with anger.

"Did some girls threaten you again? I'll kill them!"

"No, no. I wanted to look like Shizuka and then you…look...like…a girl." Tsukushi mumbled, still rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Tsukasa said incredulously. Did she just say _he_ looked like a girl?

"What the hell are you talking about? Now I look like a girl?" Tsukasa yelled, now completely befuddled.

"WHAT? No! What I am trying to say is, you said once…" and here she stopped to take a deep breath before continuing "You always look good and I..." Tsukushi paused again, feeling bewildered and distressed.

Tsukasa stared at her for a moment and then replied.

"I usually _do_ look good." He said thoughtfully, running his fingers through his curly hair and smiling a bit, then blinking as he was barraged by Tsukushi's small fists hitting his chest.

"What? That's what you said."

Tsukushi groaned "You idiot, I was saying that I want to look good too."

"Finally! That's the reason?" Tsukasa chuckled. "Why do you think you don't look good?"

Tsukushi gaped at him. He was so infuriatingly straightforward! Unsure of how to explain it, she simply sat there stonily as Tsukasa watched at her expectantly. When she didn't say anything after a few moments, he spoke.

"You're beautiful." Tsukasa said bluntly, the seriousness of his tone changing the tension in the room. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers "And if you don't believe me, then you are the biggest moron in the world."

Tsukushi's mouth dropped open. Tsukasa laughed at her funny expression, and then lovingly kissed her forehead. Tsukushi frowned at him, preparing another retort. Sensing that she was about to say something contrary to what he had just told her, Tsukasa made up his mind to try and convince her once and for all.

Pressing his fingers to her mouth, Tsukasa said

"Now listen to me. I am not interested in fashion. I hate make up. I hate when you aren't as you are now, completely natural. I hate it because I love you and anytime you aren't yourself it makes me mad."

Tsukushi whimpered, her eyes filling with tears again.

Tsukasa stared at her in disbelief "Why are you crying again? I just told you that you are beautiful!"

"You are just saying that. You don't really see me as a woman."

Exasperated, Tsukasa rested his head against the back of the chair again and stared at the ceiling.

"This again? I don't think you look like a man. I don't even understand why you think I think you look like a man."

Looking back at her and reaching out to grip her shoulders, Tsukasa shook her a bit and said in a clear, decisive tone

"Makino, you are a girl. A _girl_."

Tsukushi shook her head, rubbing her eyes again.

Irritated, Tsukasa pushed away the urge to yell and instead asked in a somewhat controlled albeit loud voice.

"What is wrong now? Makino! Spit it out! I can't stand it anymore, you are driving me crazy! Just say it."

"I want you to see me as a woman! Not a girl, but a woman who is poised and in control. Womanly." Tsukushi finally said; waving her hands about awkwardly, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed.

Turning red, she looked down, contemplating the buttons on Tsukasa's shirt and waiting for his response. It came in the form of a low laugh as he pulled her closer and kissed her again, running his fingers down the length of her back.

"A beautiful woman." Tsukasa mumbled, leaning his forehead against her shoulder. Moving the strap of her dress slightly with a nudge of his nose, he placed an ardent kiss on her soft skin. Tsukushi gasped, feeling surprised and aroused again as he brushed his lips against her shoulder, and playfully eased the strap of her gown lower and lower.

This has to stop, Tsukushi thought, even as she gripped his arms in pleasure. We aren't done talking yet.

"Wait. Not yet. I'm not finished."

Lost in the softness of her skin and the idea of showing her exactly how much of a woman he thought she was, Tsukasa was shocked when cold water suddenly splashed down upon him from above.

Moving away from her in surprise, Tsukasa found Tsukushi staring at him and holding the now empty pitcher high above their heads.

"Makino! What was that for?" Tsukasa roared, running his fingers through his now straight hair, and glowering at her.

"Baka, we haven't settled this yet!" Tsukushi retorted, placing the pitcher back on the table. She shivered a bit as the water soaked into the thin material of her dress.

Pulling her closer, Tsukasa said in a low voice "I love you. You _are_ beautiful. I am about to show you that I see you as a woman. Do you have objections to this?"

"I…"

"Makino, I see you as a beautiful woman. I always have. Remember, you are the only girl I approve of. You _are_ the best. The best woman, the best girl._ The best._"

"I don't..."

"Makino."

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"Still…"

"_Makino."_

"What?"

"That's enough."

Gripping the sides of her face with his warm hands, Tsukasa kissed her deeply, pulling her closer until she was plastered against him. Overwhelmed, Tsukushi threw her arms around his neck, her fingers gripping the back of his head.

She must have gripped a little too hard, because Tsukasa let out a little cry of pain and guided her nervous fingers to the top of the chair. Tsukushi's nails bit into the wood as she savored each brush of his lips against hers.

Tsukasa's fingers wandered down to her leg as he nuzzled a trail down her chest, muttering words in between kisses.

"You are maddening."

He shifted their bodies a little causing Tsukushi to cry out in pleasure. Realizing that she was now pressing her face against his damp hair, Tsukasa smiled against her skin. Nudging his head away from her and enjoying how she whimpered in protest, Tsukasa chuckled.

Meeting her eyes, Tsukasa looked at her playfully then moved the chair out from the table. He then pulled Tsukushi into his arms and said bluntly.

"It's time for a bath."

Tsukushi shook her head to clear it, her mouth opening in shock.

"What do you mean its time for a bath?"

"I mean it's time for a bath. You and me."

"I am not taking a bath with you!" Tsukushi said shrilly.

"Why not?" Tsukasa asked, looking down at her, his straight hair falling forward a little.

Cradling her in his arms, he explained "You poured a pitcher of water on me. It's cold. _We_ need a bath." Bursting into laughter, Tsukasa said in an amused tone. "Plus, I need to _make sure_ you are a woman. After this conversation, I am not so sure that you are."

"That's not the point! I don't want to take a bath. I don't want to go."

"So you want to stay here? It's cold. And all we have is the table." Tsukasa stared at the table thoughtfully, as Tsukushi gazed up at him.

He was _not_ considering the table.

Tsukasa looked back down at her then, asking the silent question. Bath or table, his eyes questioned, as well as promised much, much more. Tsukushi struggled then, not knowing what she wanted. Her mind boggled with the idea of the bath, the table, the chair or anywhere else Tsukasa might think of. And wait, she wasn't even sure the whole issue was resolved yet!

Lost in her thoughts, Tsukushi was surprised when she felt the cold wood of the table against her back, and the feel of his body over hers. Apparently, during her confusion, Tsukasa had decided for her.

Wanting to protest, but not really knowing why anymore, Tsukushi made another feeble attempt to push him away. Tsukasa gently sucked her earlobe and Tsukushi felt him smile against the curve of her ear.

"Tsukushi."

His voice rumbled

"I love you."

Tsukasa murmured, followed by his teeth gently biting her earlobe.

"So let it go."

He kissed her deeply then, his fingers caressing her. Overwhelmed by his kisses and his touch, Tsukushi whimpered and wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's neck, kissing him back. And as their lips met again and again; Tsukushi lost herself in the awareness of him and finally did as he asked.

_

* * *

AN: Stay tuned for the Epilogue!_

_The dialogue_ "_Remember, you are the only girl I approve of. You are the best." is based upon Tsukasa's dialogue from the Hana Yori Dango Japanese Drama._


	7. Epilogue

_AN (10/24/06): All revisions to this story have been completed and here is the epilogue. Epilogue beta read by Mizy. _

_Hope you enjoy! If you do, please let me know. :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. Rated M for more _lime  
_

* * *

**A Simple Misunderstanding  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The light was bright and Tsukushi shielded her eyes as she watched the sun rise. Her fingers were covered by the sleeves of Tsukasa's shirt, the silky red cloth hanging loosely on her small frame. Bringing her arms up to the window pane to undo the latch, a whiff of his cologne emerged from the borrowed garment and she sniffed the scent contentedly. As Tsukushi opened the window and inhaled the cool morning air, she smiled to herself and closed her eyes, remembering the previous night.

_How they had whispered to each other heatedly between urgent caresses._

_How their lips had met passionately again and again_

_And the hardness of the table that was later replaced by the softness of his bed._

Remembering the table, Tsukushi furrowed her brow. Leave it to that crazy guy to think of doing _that _on a table of all things. But even though it had been such a strange night, she had to admit that there were no doubts left in her mind.

_He loved her and wanted her. She was beautiful to him._

Now it was morning, he was asleep and she was here admiring the rising sun. Leaning out the window slightly, Tsukushi jumped when Tsukasa's arms suddenly encircled her shoulders and he pressed kisses against her hair.

Tsukasa murmured "Why are you awake? Aren't you tired?"

Leaning back against him, Tsukushi replied quietly. "I'm okay. I'm just watching the sunrise."

Tsukasa yawned and rested his chin on the top of her head. Tsukushi reached up and clasped his fingers in hers. They continued to hold each other, bathed in the early morning light and silently enjoying each other's company. However, the serene moment was broken when Tsukushi's traitorous stomach gurgled and Tsukasa laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Tsukushi said awkwardly. Feeling embarrassed, Tsukushi elbowed Tsukasa in the side. She fidgeted in his arms and tried to get loose, but Tsukasa wouldn't let her go. Tsukushi stared out the window, her face turning very red while Tsukasa continued to chuckle as he held her tight. As Tsukasa kissed her ear, the sensation reminded Tsukushi of the night before and she began to feel a little overheated. Unnerved by this, Tsukushi sputtered, "D-domyoji, let me go!"

Tsukasa hugged her closer "Moron, you don't have to be embarrassed. Let's go get breakfast. We can go out if you are worried about the staff knowing that you stayed the night." Tsukasa said, turning Tsukushi around.

Not wanting him to notice how his actions affected her, Tsukushi avoided his gaze and instead looked down and focused her eyes on the pattern on his pajama bottoms, trying her best to hide her blushing face.

Mystified by her reaction, Tsukasa said. "What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get breakfast or not?"

"Mhmph." Tsukushi mumbled, frowning at his toes.

"What?" Tsukasa asked. Pulling away from her, he said "What do you want to do? Makino if you don't tell me now…" Tsukasa's voice trailed off threateningly.

Concerned about what strange things might happen if she didn't tell him, Tsukushi said quickly "Okay, let's go out." as she turned and moved towards the door. But as she looked down at the shirt she wore, Tsukushi realized that she was very inappropriately dressed for a breakfast out.

"But, I can't go in just this." Tsukushi said, plucking at the voluminous shirt with nervous fingers. Tsukasa caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I'll lend you a pair of shorts and a smaller shirt." Tsukasa said reassuringly before kissing her softly. Tsukushi kissed him back carefully, trying her best to cover the fact that his closeness was making her want him. Since it was daytime, there was no reason to follow that feeling, Tsukushi thought. "Okay." Tsukushi replied, hoping he didn't feel the heat that was radiating off of her body. Apparently Tsukasa didn't, because he took her hand in his and began to lead her towards the closet. Tsukushi took a few deep breaths and tried to regain her composure.

"Want to go for another ride?" Tsukasa asked as he opened the closet door.

Tsukushi stumbled in surprise at his utterance and then gasped as Tsukasa pulled her upwards and steadied her.

Looking up at Tsukasa's expectant face, ideas of what kind of ride he might be talking about flooded her mind and she blushed, unsure of how to answer.

"_Makino."_ Tsukasa said impatiently, as Tsukushi looked around uncertainly. Her eyes met with the huge desk in the far corner of the room, the armchair over by the wall and then landed on the bed.

"Um. I don't know." She replied absently.

Realizing what she was thinking, Tsukasa pointed at her red face and guffawed.

"I _meant_ the motorcycle. Do you want to go for another ride?"

As understanding dawned on her, Tsukushi let out a little embarrassed "Oh." and nodded distractedly at him.

Tsukasa bent down and peered at her face. Tsukushi glanced at his lips that were so close and then met his gaze. As they stared into each other's eyes, Tsukasa suddenly muttered.

"Damn you." He swept her up into his arms. "What's with that expression? How am I supposed to resist you when you are being so cute?"

"What expression? Domyoji! Put me down!" Tsukushi protested as Tsukasa carried her towards the bed.

"I will not, you beautiful woman." Tsukasa said very intentionally as he lay down with her on the soft mattress.

"It's enough. You don't have to say that so much!" Tsukushi exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

"Tsukushi, you idiot." Tsukasa growled as he pulled her hands away. "I'll say it as much as I want to."

"_You..._" He pulled her with him so that her head was resting against the pillows. As she squirmed and opened her mouth to protest again, he covered her mouth with his until she stopped struggling. As they broke apart, Tsukasa smiled as Tsukushi gasped and pressed her palms against his bare chest.

"It's daytime. We shouldn't." Tsukushi protested weakly with her eyes still closed. "Tsukasa."

"_Silly."_ Tsukasa whispered while pulling the covers over them both. Tsukushi clutched at him and whimpered as he stroked her gently.

"_Beautiful." _Tsukasa mumbled as he nuzzled and then kissed her neck. Tsukushi cried out softly in response.

"_Woman._" Tsukasa groaned as Tsukushi wrapped her arms around him and moved against him restlessly.

And as the room grew brighter with the arrival of the new day, no more words were said.

* * *

_AN (10/24/06): Thanks again for reading and reviewing "A Simple Misunderstanding". Sequel coming soon! _

_--Maho-chan :)_


End file.
